The awesomeness that's you
by becca.its.me
Summary: Marshall lee can't help but complain about the lack of independent awesome girls in Aaa but then again that was before marceline fell right out of Ooo and into his guest room greeting him with a punch on the face
1. Chapter 1

Marceline was alone. Everywhere she looked she could only see darkness for once she was afraid she shrunk, crouching up hugging her knees and once again letting the weight of the world stand on her sore tired shoulders

"Marceline! Get up!"

Groggily marceline opened her eyes looking up at the pink princess. no she corrected herself bonnible wasn't a princess anymore she was a queen at the age of 26 and she had a queendom that depended on her. Years had passed and everyone else had grown up some getting married leaving no time for her, leaving her alone. Immortality was a curse

"Marceline! Are you even listening to me?!"

Marceline glanced up at the speaker

And letting her thoughts wander she spoke,

"Bonnie, I'm going somewhere"

Silence filled the room normally marceline would never tell anyone about her plans. immediately bonnible knew what the vampire queen meant.

Bending down she hugged the vampire resting her head on her shoulder.

"I will miss you marceline"

A smile quirked on the vampires face

"Same here Bonnie," marceline stood up casually strolling towards the window. It was night now. She could fly.

"Tell everyone.. goodbye for me" she rested her hand on the window.

"Your not going to tell them yourself?"

She chuckled "you know I'm a sucker with goodbyes Bonnie!" She paused for a moment relishing her last view of the candy kingdom. "Goodbye Bonnible." With that she was gone.

"..good bye marceline.." Bonnible spoke to the empty room

* * *

Marceline was in her cave in a matter of minuets she was proud of how her vampire abilities had grown over the years, strolling to her room she casually picked up her axe bass slinging it over her shoulder as she explored her house one last time. She looked at the things scattered around her house each bringing her memories of her friends. she saw the matching band shirt she had with bubble gum, Finns hat that he had left behind a few years back and lumpy space princess birthday present to her, a bottle of "these lumps" perfume. She smiled to herself remembering how disgusted she was at the fragrance that smelled of rotten apples and gym socks.

deciding there was nothing left to see marceline exited the house. she snapped her fingers as she walked and almost instantly her house was in flames. Marceline abedeer was not one to regret her decisions.

* * *

"Gunter! Gunter! Come back here!"

The ice king roared as his penguin waddled around chewing on his precious picture of bonnible

Marceline sighed in disgust she had hoped that age would mellow out the king and maybe turn him back into the man he used to be unfortunately some things just never change. she watched the scene unfold before floating in and grabbing a digital camera that the Ice king had preserved from the pre-war days she knew where she had to go and exactly what she needed.

It was a long flight to the dimension witch's lair but marceline figured that she was done with Ooo and even if it meant being stranded in another dimension, she would make it was the vampire queen after all. She was snapped out of her thoughts as she bumped into the side of a mountain

"Ouch what the duck?" She grumbled looking up to see the entrance to the witches lair right above her. "Oh."

As she floated in she heard the dimension witch call out to her

"Queen abedeer... I saw u set your house in flames."

"Yeah well I don't need the hobos crashing there while I'm gone"

"Gone? Where are you planning to go?" The witch cackled cheekily

Marceline frowned the dimension witch knew very well where she was planning to go. She was the dimension witch after all. She knew everything.

"You know very well where I'm going"

"Yes... But what makes you think I'll help you"

She sighed before pulling the camera out of her pocket

"A pre-war camera loaded with Ice king selfies"

Marceline pretended she didn't see the witch drooling.

"Ah yes.. this is sufficient payment"

With that the witch moved aside revealing the many portals each different shapes colors and sizes. Deciding she likes circles marceline jumps in that one.

"Whoo!" Marceline cheered as she slid out of the portal into what looked like her guest room in the candy castle that's right it was her guest room the one she had redecorated and considered her own. She sighed disappointed noting that the portal was a fail she lay on the midnight blue bed and with thoughts about portal failures and double takes she fell asleep

* * *

"Their attacking the live stalk marshall"

"My people need to eat gumball would u rather I set them on ur villagers instead?"

The pink prince sighed "can't you make them satisfied with just the colour? Like u?"

The vampire shook his head running his fingers through his hair "it takes centuries to go vegan and they've already been on blood far too long"

"Well then what can we do marshall?"

"Hold blood drives more often"

The candy prince frowned "we already hold them every two months"

The vampire's answer came out easy "monthly"

There was silence and marshall knew it was his win

He was pleased

"Well night gumwad" and without any further communication marshall lee left

Marshall lee did not need to explain anything to anyone

Entering his personal guest room marshall paused at the mirror making a rocker sign and grinning before strolling over to his bed

He paused. The sheets smelt different. Wait did the blanket just move? Just as he was about to lift the covers a fist shot up landing on his face beating him to it.

"Eh what the hell man?!" He yelled looking for his attacker. No one was there. "Wah?" He mumbled to himself before he was slammed down on the bed.


	2. She's nuts!

marxelceleeregina- continuing! :)

miss tohru white Honda- glad u liked it hope u keep reading my sloppy work :)

* * *

a girl with pale grey skin and deep red eyes sat on his chest hissing at him

"Who dares intrude on the vampire queen" she hissed voice laced with malice

Marshall lee scoffed staring up at the intruder with a smirk on his face

"Me, the vampire king."

The girl growled obviously not taking him seriously and just as she raised her fist the door shot open.

"Marshall! Marshall! Wanna go adventuring!"

The girl on top of him turned to look at the adventuress "finn?" She muttered quietly

Taking advantage of the distraction marshall pushed the girl over before picking Fiona up and bolting out of the room. Shutting the door behind him marshall leaned against the door.

"Woah dude what was that?"

If vampire noticed the blush on the human's cheeks he chose to ignore it.

Marshall shrugged speaking with sarcasm

"The vampire queen"

A second later the door was lifted off its hinges and yet another punch had connected to the immortal kings face

She lifted him up by the collar of his shirt and stared dangerously at him.

"who are you!"

Fiona gasped raising her demon blood sword she screamed her battle cry

"Get away from marshall!"

But before the hero could do anything the stranger disarmed her not even sparing a glance at her all the vampire had to do was snatch the sword off the girls hands and instead held it at Marshall's throat.

After that the girl was reduced to deft kicks and punches that seemed to have no effect

seeing this marshall lee spoke staring calmly into the strangers beautiful red eyes. Beautiful only because they reminded him of his own

"Relax Fiona there's nothing this phony could do to me"

The stranger smiled a sweet yet cruel smile and marshall lee found himself mesmerized by it he would have stared longer If he wasn't so rudely thrown across the room.

The world went dark.

* * *

Fiona's eyes were wide as she saw the stranger dust her hands off after throwing marshall across the hall. Sparing a look at her the stranger shoved the sword back into the adventuress hands before she turned and went back into Marshall's room pausing at the now broken doorway to turn back to her

"You alright little girl?"

No response was given

The stranger shrugged lifting up the fallen door and lodging it in door way. Barricading herself in.

Fiona was left to stare her mouth gaping open

"What.. The math?

* * *

Marshall lee woke up in Fiona's arms with gumball looking down at him.

He hoped that the fight with the stranger was just a crazy dream but before he could even open his mouth to ask he heard the familiar sound of his electric guitar as it rocked out to Springsteen. Prewar music marshall lee noted

It hadn't been a dream.

"She" the vampire pointed at the door

His two companions nodded

Marshall scowled no one and he stresses NO ONE touches his guitar he stood up ready to burst in and claim back what was rightfully his unfortunately his friends had tackled him preventing him from doing so

He stared at them

"Marshall! She's powerful! Her power levels match yours! It would be dangerous to go up against her!"

Gumball nagged pointing to the bright pink gadget he held in his right hand

The vampire frowned. Were they actually doubting him?

Just then the guest room door came crashing down.

Marceline stood there axe bass strapped to her back, she held Marshall's eclectic guitar in her hands "oops" she muttered softly

"Oh hey guys" she waved sleepily

"Sorry about attacking you earlier" she glanced at marshall I have a place really like that so I kinda thought it was my room"

. . . "What the hell are u doing here anyways?!" Marshall roared

Marceline thinks the answer is obvious "camping"

There was silence

The two vampires stood awkwardly staring at each other till marceline noticed a cut on the male vampire's cheek, striding towards him she placed a hand on his cheek.

"Get your ha-" marshall stopped when he felt a pleasing sensation on his cheek

Mumbling something marceline gently brushed her fingers over his cut slowly smiling in satisfaction as the cut disappeared

"Well thats camping ground fee" she started walking down the hall

Before he could stop himself marshall lee found himself calling out to her

" wait!"

Marceline turned around

"Um.. My guitar"

The stranger grinned playfully "oops" she extended out the guitar expecting him to walk to it which he did

Grabbing the neck of the guitar he grumbled

"Camping? Don't u have a home or something?"

"Ah not anymore"

Marshall lee looked at her preparing himself for some heartfelt story about betrayal and broken trust that would immediately make gumball offer her a room but what he heard instead was

"I kinda abandoned it and set it on fire"

There was a pause and Marshall lee snickered he could practically feel gumballs mouth drop at the statement and who would blame him this girl was crazy bat shiz! But still marshall was drawn to her even though she wore such an easy smile she seemed so... Hurt.

He would probably regret this later but for now marshall lee does what he wants even if it means offering his home to a random stranger heck he always did want a room mate

"My couch is yours"

His request is sincere and marceline knows it still she says it anyways

"How do I know you won't rape me?"

Fiona chocked her face turning red "marshall would never!"

The male vampire placed a finger on Fiona's lips silencing her "I've got better taste"

"Oh?" The stranger spoke " but I am the best" she poses seductively and marshall feels colour rising to his cheeks.

Finally the prince could take no more with pink colouring his Cheeks from her pose he spoke "if I may ask who are you?"

The girl looked at him as if registering his presence for the first time "marceline"

"And who do u think u are marceline to address the king of vampires that way" gumball smirked his head high assuming he had won the argument and that 'marceline' would immediately grovel to marshall

Her reply was easy

"The vampire queen of the Ooo nightospear"

Just as gumball was about to childishly call her a liar marshall spoke up

"Did u say Ooo?"

A nod

"That's impossible it doesn't exist"

"It does"

"I couldn't find it."

"maybe you just didn't look hard enough"

"Where's ur proof"

Marceline shrugs

"I never said you had believe me, besides I don't lie"

Marshall frowned taking a step towards the vampire he eyed her for a moment before he spotted a glint in the hallow of her axe bass could that have been... He paused maybe this girl was telling the truth after all

Said girl coughed impatiently.

"Done staring? "

Marshall looked up letting his eyes meet with hers. He couldn't ask her about it here

"You have the talent to play it?" He gestures to her base

Marceline smiles and for a minute and marshall thinks she's beautiful and the next second she's rocking out to every radical song he's ever heard all woven together to form a single endless tune as she sung along. Marshall was captivated her voice wasn't that of an angle no. It belonged to a devil that would lure you and seduce you with music. Fitting for the queen of the niteospear

"Mathematical..."

Marceline smiles.

"Oh and about that offer I think I'll pass"

He cant help how his face forms a frown "why"

She laughs "for all I know you could be some mass murderer"

Marshall lee looks her in the eyes "but I'm not" secretly he thinks hes too hot to be a murderer anyways

Suddenly her smile drops and she's looking down engaged in a furious staring competition with the ground.

Marceline can't stop the childish excuse that falls from her mouth "but I don't know u."

Marshall smiles "then get to know me it's not like you have anything better to do anyways"

When marceline sees his smile she just can't say no.

It was only after they had left that gumball realized "wait why hadn't Marshall's cut healed on its own.


End file.
